Her Boys
by dizzy - in - the - izzy
Summary: Gibbs finds his team asleep behind Tony's desk, and something Ziva says makes him smile.


_Her Boys_

_By: dizzy - in - the - izzy_

_Disclaimer: I may own this idea, because I think too much before I go to bed and I wrote this on my iTouch(not easy), but I don't own NCIS or anything affiliated with it._

* * *

Gibbs expected to find Ziva in the bullpen, as it was six o'clock. He was surprised when he didn't see her at her desk, but all of her stuff was still sitting there. Even more of a surprise was the snoring that was filling the bullpen. He looked over Ziva's desk, but didn't find her. He looked towards McGee's desk and saw all of his stuff was still sitting there as well, but he wasn't behind his desk. Gibbs moved over to Tony's desk, and there he found them.

Gibbs smiled as he noticed Tony was sitting in the middle, both of his shoulders being used as pillows. McGee was on Tony's right, closer to his own desk. The younger agent was shoulder to shoulder with DiNozzo, but his head was leaning towards the older agent. Just like when he was awake, he looked calm and innocent. Both of his hands were on his lap, and his legs were crossed. Gibbs saw that Tony's arm was around McGee's shoulders, his hand hanging limply over the MIT graduates arm.

Ziva was on the other side of Tony, but she was sitting completely different. Her legs were across Tony's lap, and she had turned so she was curled into Tony's side. Both arms were around him, and when Gibbs looked close enough, he saw that she was holding the bottom of McGee's shirt in one hand and Tony's shirt in the other. Her head was snuggled against Tony's shoulder, and Tony's arm was wrapped around her shoulder. However, instead of his hand lying limply, it was holding her shoulder. If they weren't asleep, Gibbs would have smacked them. However, since they were all asleep, and they each looked tired, Gibbs decided to let them wake up on their own time. He was about to walk away when Ziva stirred, her eyes fluttering open. She yawned, shaking her head as she looked up at Gibbs.

"Oh, hi Gibbs." She said quietly, looking at the sleeping men beside her. She then looked up at the clock on the desk.

"It's early." She stated and Gibbs nodded.

"Did any of you finish your paperwork?" He asked and she nodded

"McGee did. I was just correcting my engl-lish," she yawned, "and Tony was dozing when we all moved over here." She finished, snuggling her nose against Tony's shirt. She moved her hand off Tony and touched McGee's cheek. She ran her finger over his cheekbone, a sleepy smile crossing her face. Her walls were down, her usual tough Mossad demeanor dropped.

Gibbs felt a smile threaten to cross lips, so he drank his coffee.

Ziva scooted closer to Tony, moving her feet so they rested in McGees lap. Gibbs almost laughed at how insanely flexible she was. She then moved her hand onto Tony's face, her palm cupping his cheek. She ran her finger under his eye, and then let her hand fall onto his collarbone. She shut her eyes again, and hid her face in Tony's shirt.

"My boys." She whispered, and Gibbs finally smiled. He moved around Tony's desk and pushed Ziva's hair behind her ear. He smiled as she smiled in her sleep, and he softly kissed her forehead.

Once he sat at his desk, he allowed himself to wonder what would happen when they all really woke up.

He laughed at the thought.

Tony would make some obscene joke to McGee, calling him probie or 'mc' something. McGee would defend himself, but Tony would keep persisting at him. They would eventually get into a fight, and Gibbs would have to break it up. Tony and Ziva would jump apart, acting all awkward at the contact for about ten minutes. Then Tony would make some joke about being extremely comfortable, and Ziva would make a crack at how he smelled. They would argue playfully for a while, but then it would turn into a fight. Something Gibbs would also have to break up. Gibbs shook his head.

He came to the conclusion that he liked them better asleep.

* * *

_I don't know, it's more for my own pleasure. I loved the idea._

_Review?_


End file.
